


Notice Me

by BeaSox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fantastic Beasts, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Newt Scamander, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, newt scamander - Freeform, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaSox/pseuds/BeaSox
Summary: Tina's neglect in their marriage pushes Newt to the edge.





	Notice Me

Tina rushed out of the bedroom, zooming towards the front door. She was running late for the third time that week, furiously pulling on her sensible coat.

"Goodbye, Newt," she called distractedly, slamming the door behind her.

 

Newt sighed inwardly, she had breezed right passed him without truly seeing him. She had been doing that for a while now, and he couldn't remember the last time she kissed him goodbye like she used to.  He missed her, he missed the way she felt laying against his chest, and her lips against his...

 

She didn't seem to care about him anymore. They were more room mates now than a married couple; and the electric love that they had was gone.  It was replaced with a pathetic shell of what they used to be,  Tina was cold and distant most of the time. She worked long hours, slept, then repeat.  When he tried to plan a romantic evening, she would come up with an excuse last minute, or something work related that required her undivided attention. She never apologized for the hours he'd spent searching for dozens of crimson roses to hover around the room, or the steak dinner that he had spent all night preparing. She seemed to view him as a mere burden, a bugging nuisance that would never leave her alone.

 

Eventually, he did. He isolated himself, the only place he felt slightly optimistic about his life was down in his case. Even that became a lonesome activity to partake in, and he never felt content with his life. Nothing made him forget about Tina. He suffered silently, not seeing much of a point in talking  about how he was feeling Tina was his world; he willingly revolved around her and felt honored to be the man she chose to wed. He loved her so much, it hurt. It hurt to see her become less and less interested him day by day. He knew that he annoyed everyone, but Tina was different. At least he'd believed that she was. He supposed that his destiny was to fail at everything he did, and to lead a miserable life filled with repetitive failed relationships.

 

He awaited Tina's return patiently. Tonight was going to be the night he was to confront her. He wasn't quite sure how to go about the topic, but he just simply wanted to have a heart-to-heart.

She was late. Again.

 

A door slam caused him to jolt upwards. He must have dozed off.

 

"Sorry," Tina apologized simplistically, averting her attention to removing her bowler hat and coat.

 

"It's okay. I actually want to t-talk to you when you get the chance.."

 

"Newt, I'm tired now. It's been a long week and I just want to rest. We can talk about whatever tomorrow," she left the room without waiting for a response.

 

Newt wasn't surprised the slightest bit, but it still stung. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. He just wanted it all to be over. The pain, everything.

 

Everyone had hurt him, and now he wanted to hurt himself too. He felt a dark void grow inside of him, growing and spreading until it consumed him. He fell asleep in an uncomfortable position, his thoughts enveloping his mind with a relentless evil.

 

Newt awoke with a sharp pain in his neck. He squinted at the time, it was half passed nine. Tina had already left without waking him. He didn't bother searching for a note, she never left them anymore. She lived her life solo, an independent woman that had no connections to anyone that mattered.

In his slumber her came to a conclusion: Tina didn't love him anymore. She didn't need him anymore. She didn't need him to depend on, nor was she home enough for him to depend on her. It was almost as if she wasn't even there.

 

The day passed at a sluggishly slow pace, and he wanted to scream. Each hour was grueling, and he wasn't sure what he was hoping for. Everything was wrong. He woke up, and he felt wrong. Tina neglected him yet again, and he felt wrong. He was plagued with nightmares fueled by his deep insecurities and fears for their rocky marriage.

 

But Tina had promised.

 

She had told him last night that they could talk today. Today could be the day that everything changed. No more hiding his feelings. He had to tell her, he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Tina woke up grumpy, she had the tendency to be that way when she was caffeine deprived. She never cooled down, immediately going to her study to start on some paperwork for work. She didn't emerge the entire night, and Newt began to worry. She stressed over her job far too much, and her weekends were usually spent cooped up in the study.

He opened the door slowly, the harsh light from a desk lamp illuminating the dark room.

"Tina? It's late," he whispered, choosing a soft voice to not anger her. She was hunched over a stack of crisp parchment, a quil in hand.

 

"I know," she huffed, marking a piece of parchment in ink.

"You should get some rest, stress isn't good---"

"Leave it alone, Newt. My business and work ethic doesn't concern you. Just go down in your case or something," she hissed.

He winced, stepping back. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm sorry.." _Sorry for being such an awful husband._

 

He felt numb, an odd feeling that took over his body. He wasn't in control as he went to the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

"Newt?" Tina's voice whispered through the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Newt rested his head against the bathtub, his back pressed onto its white porcelain. An empty pill bottle sat next to him, which had been filled halfway with pale blue sleeping pills moments before.

"It's fine, Tina." He could feel his body shutting down, his left leg falling asleep. Soon he'd fall asleep as well. Permanently this time.

"Are you okay?"

The question struck him in the heart, and he felt ill.

He never thought that she'd ask. He never thought that she'd notice that he was struggling.

He considered the question, but he already knew the answer.

He wasn't okay.

"I'll meet you in bed, okay? I love you with all of my heart."

He felt hot tears spring to his eyes. She loved him.

"Tina," he whispered back weakly.

"Newt?"

"I took a whole bottle of sleeping pills and my body is shutting down."

"What? Newt.." she opened the door, rushing to his aid. "Hey, look at me, how many pills did you take?"

He could barely keep his eyes open, his vision blurred. "I...I'm not s-sure.."

Tina said something inaudible, his mind hazed with exhaustion.

~

 

Tina paced back and forth across the hospital floor. Newt was in the next room, getting his stomach pumped.  She rung her hands anxiously, waiting for any news from the doctor.

 

Queenie flew down the hallway, her eyes the size of dinner plates. "Is he okay?"

 

"I don't know yet," Tina wrapped her arms around her younger sister in a tight embrace.

She sobbed into her shoulder, her body trembling like that of a sorrowful child.

"I don't know why he did this, he seemed alright just this morning."

Queenie didn't bite her tongue for the first time in months. She had tried to stay out of the newly married couple's affairs, but she'd noticed Newt's subtle mood change as he fell into a depression. "No he wasn't, honey. He hasn't been okay in a while."

 

The doctor said that what he needed now was for his body to rest from the damage that he had inflicted on it. They wanted to keep him for 48 hours, to evalutate his mental health. They fortunately did allow her to see him, for a small interval before visiting hours ended for the night.

 

He was awake, but dark circles underlined his emerald eyes and made him appear ghostly.

 

"Hey, darling," she kneeled beside his bedside, placing her hand over his.

 

He shifted, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

She tried to find the right words to say, but she choked on a strangled sob.

"I'm so sorry, Newt."

He nodded into the stiff pillow, a single tear breaking free and sliding down his face.

"I should have noticed..."

"It's okay, Tina. It's not your fault."

 

"I love you, Newt. I really do. I just love you so much," she squeezed his hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss softly.

"I need to hear that more often," he replied in a voice barely audible.

"I know, I know. I'll work shorter hours, I'll do anything. I'll tell you how much I love you everyday. Please, don't try to leave me again."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Newt."

 

She kept her promise, kissing him on the cheek every morning after.

She also made sure to ask how he was feeling every now and then, to make sure that he knew that she cared. She'd listen to him talk about his feelings, comforting him when he was at his worst.

Showing someone that you care can go a long way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
